prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Ganbalance de Dance
is the 2nd ending of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. This ending is later used as the second ending for Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and as the second ending for Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. Lyrics TV Size Version |-|Romaji= (Woo~~~ go! go! go!) Tenohira taiyō mukete (go! go!) Furifuri karada yusureba (Purikkyua~) Hikari no shawā wo abite (go! go!) Kyō mo ichinichi pikapika all right! Negatibu ni naru to nekoze ni naru "nante kotta!" Mitame kara demo OK! Mune wo hatte "choito hassuru!" Ryō ude wo hiraite hana ni naru Hogaraka mankai itsu datte dare datte Deribarī raburī♪ (go! go! go!) Soshite ganbaransu de dansu (go! go!) Sonde motte nāvasu mo⇒rirakkusu (Purikkyua~) Tsumasaki daichi wo funde (go! go!) Inochi no rizumu kizamou~ oh! yes Unmei wa good luck! Banji janpu suru~ Purikyua no mahō ☆happy coming☆ Hey! |-|Kanji= (Woo〜〜〜 go! go! go!) 手のひら太陽向けて(go! go!) フリフリ身体ゆすれば(プリッキュア〜) 光のシャワーを浴びて(go! go!) 今日も1日ぴかぴか all right! ネガティブになると 猫背になる”なんてこった!” 見た目からでもOK! 胸を張って”ちょいとハッスル!” 両腕を開いて 花になる ほがらか満開 いつだって 誰だって デリバリーラブリー♪ (go! go! go!) そしてガンバランスdeダンス(go! go!) そんでもってナーヴァスも⇒リラックス(プリッキュア〜) つま先大地を踏んで(go! go!) 生命(いのち)のリズム刻もう〜 oh! yes 運命はgood luck! 万事ジャンプする〜 プリキュアの魔法 ☆happy coming(ハピカミン)☆ Hey! |-| English= (Woo~~~ go! go! go!) Raise your palms towards the sun (go! go!) And swing your body from side to side (Pretty Cure~) Bathe in the shower of light(go! go!) You'll shine the brightest today too all right! If you become negative you'll become stooped "Oh my god!" Just from the appearance it's OK! Stick out your chest and "Hustle a little!" Spread your arms and become a flower You'll be bright and in full bloom no matter when or who says so Delivery lovely♪ (go! go! go!) And dance the ganbalance (go! go!) If you're nervous⇒relax (Pretty Cure~) Stand with your toes on the earth (go! go!) Engrave the rhythm of life~ oh! yes Fate is good luck! Jump with everything you got~ The magic of Pretty Cure ☆happy coming☆ Hey! Full |-|Romaji= - Saki&Mai's Ver= (Woo~~~ go! go! go!) Tenohira taiyō mukete (go! go!) Furifuri karada yusureba (Purikkyua~) Hikari no shawā wo abite (go! go!) Kyō mo ichinichi pikapika all right! Negatibu ni naru to nekoze ni naru "nante kotta!" Mitame kara demo OK! Mune wo hatte "choito hassuru!" Ryō ude wo hiraite hana ni naru itsudatte dare datte Deribarī raburī♪ (go! go! go!) Soshite ganbaransu de dansu (go! go!) Sonde motte nāvasu mo⇒rirakkusu (Purikkyua~) Tsumasaki daichi wo funde (go! go!) Inochi no rizumu kizamou~ oh! yes Unmei wa good luck! Banji janpu suru~ ☆happy coming☆ Hey! Pojitibu sugireba ikigire suru "son'na mon sa" Furiko ga buretara man'naka kite! "Choito hassuru!" Ryō ude wo mawashite tori ni naru chikaku demo tōku demo Deribarī hebunrī♪ (go! go! go!) Soshite ganbaransu de dansu (go! go!) Sonde motte shiriasu mo⇒rirakkusu (Purikkyua~) Nikkori shiroi ha misete (go! go!) Egao no rirē shiyou yo~ oh! yes Mirai wa imagine! Ima no tsudzuki~ ☆lucky coming☆ Hey! (Woo~~~ go! go! go!) Demo ne...maji ochikonde tameiki dechau hi mo aru Utsumuku mesen wo agete namida ni aozora utsusou~ (oh! yes) Tenohira taiyō mukete (go! go!) Furifuri karada yusureba (Purikkyua~) Hikari no shawā wo abite (go! go!) Kyō mo ichinichi pikapika~ oh! yes Ashita wa zettai ī hi ni naru~ Soshite ganbaransu de dansu (go! go!) Sonde motte nāvasu mo⇒rirakkusu (Purikkyua~) Tsumasaki daichi wo funde (go! go!) Inochi no rizumu kizamou~ oh! yes Unmei wa good luck! (Unmei wa good luck!) Banji janpu suru~ Purikyua no mahō ☆happy coming☆ Hey! }} |-|Kanji= (Woo〜〜〜 go! go! go!) 手のひら太陽向けて(go! go!) フリフリ身体ゆすれば(プリッキュア〜) 光のシャワーを浴びて(go! go!) 今日も1日ぴかぴか all right! ネガティブになると 猫背になる”なんてこった!” 見た目からでもOK! 胸を張って”ちょいとハッスル!” 両腕を開いて 花になる ほがらか満開 いつだって 誰だって デリバリーラブリー♪ (go! go! go!) そしてガンバランスdeダンス(go! go!) そんでもってナーヴァスも⇒リラックス(プリッキュア〜) つま先大地を踏んで(go! go!) 生命(いのち)のリズム刻もう〜 oh! yes 運命はgood luck! 万事ジャンプする〜 プリキュアの魔法 ☆happy coming(ハピカミン)☆ Hey! ポジティブすぎれば 息切れする”そんなもんさ” 振り子がブレたら 真ん中来て!”ちょいとハッスル!” 両腕を回して 鳥になる 元気フル回転 近くでも 遠くでも デリバリーヘブンリー♪ (go! go! go!) そしてガンバランスdeダンス(go! go!) そんでもってシリアスも⇒リラックス(プリッキュア〜) にっこり白い歯見せて(go! go!) 笑顔のリレーしようよ〜 oh! yes 未来はimagine(イメージン)! 現在(いま)のつづき〜 プリキュアの魔法 ☆lucky coming(ラキカミン)☆ Hey! (Woo〜〜〜 go! go! go!) でもね…マジ落ち込んで ため息出ちゃう日もある うつむく目線を上げて 涙に青空映そう〜 (oh! yes) 手のひら太陽向けて(go! go!) フリフリ身体ゆすれば(プリッキュア〜) 光のシャワーを浴びて(go! go!) 今日も1日ぴかぴか〜 oh! yes 明日は絶対いい日になる〜 そしてガンバランスdeダンス(go! go!) そんでもってナーヴァスも⇒リラックス(プリッキュア〜) つま先大地を踏んで(go! go!) 生命(いのち)のリズム刻もう〜 oh! yes 運命はgood luck(グッラック)! (運命はgood luck(グッラック)!)万事ジャンプする〜 プリキュアの魔法 ☆happy coming(ハピカミン)☆ Hey! |-| English= (Woo~~~ go! go! go!) Raise your palms towards the sun (go! go!) And swing your body from side to side (Pretty Cure~) Bathe in the shower of light(go! go!) You'll shine the brightest today too all right! If you become negative you'll become stooped "Oh my god!" Just from the appearance it's OK! Stick out your chest and "Hustle a little!" Spread your arms and become a flower You'll be bright and in full bloom no matter when or who says so Delivery lovely♪ (go! go! go!) And dance the ganbalance (go! go!) If you're nervous⇒relax (Pretty Cure~) Stand with your toes on the earth (go! go!) Engrave the rhythm of life~ oh! yes Fate is good luck! Jump with everything you got~ The magic of Pretty Cure ☆happy coming☆ Hey! If you're too positive you'll run out of breath "just like that" If your pendulum shakes come to the center! "Hustle a little!" Rotate your arms and become a bird Do a full revolution of energy even if it's close or far Delivery heavenly♪ (go! go! go!) So dance the ganbalance (go! go!) And go from serious⇒relax (PRETTY CURE~) Look at my smiling white teeth (go! go!) Let's run a smiling relay~ oh! yes Imagine the future! The present continues~ The magic of Pretty Cure ☆lucky coming☆ Hey! (Woo〜〜〜 go! go! go!) But you know...there are also days when I feel down and sighs start coming out If I give a downward glance my tears will reflect the blue sky~ (oh! yes) If you point your hands to the sun (go! go!) And swing your body from side to side (Pretty Cure~) Bathe in the shower of light (go! go!) Today is another sparkling day~ oh! yes Tomorrow will absolutely become a good day~ And dance the ganbalance (go! go!) If you're nervous⇒relax (Pretty Cure~) Stand with your toes on the earth (go! go!) Engrave the rhythm of life~ oh! yes Fate is good luck! (Fate is good luck!) Jump with everything you got~ The magic of Pretty Cure ☆happy coming☆ Hey! Audio Characters In order of appearance *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Karehan *Moerumba *Dorodoron *Ms. Shitataare *Goyan *Kiryuu Kaoru *Kiryuu Michiru Trivia *This is the second song to have more than one version, preceded by DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure (Ver. Max Heart) and followed by Let's! Fresh Pretty Cure!, You make me happy!, H@ppy Together!!!, Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, Tomorrow Song ~Tomorrow's Song~, La♪ La♪ La♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ and Dokkin♢Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. Video Category:Songs Category:Ending Songs Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star